1. Field
Embodiments relate to lenses for illuminators and lighting apparatuses including the same.
2. Background
Outdoor luminaires, such as street luminaires, may provide a pleasant and convenient environment to ensure safe activity of people on streets at night and may remove anxiety and reduce fatigue of vehicle drivers. Street luminaires may be divided into street luminaires, security luminaires, and walking assistance luminaires, according to streets where the luminaires are installed.
Light sources of these street luminaires may be selected from among sodium lamps, mercury lamps, or metal halide lamps. In recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) that have low power consumption and extended lifespan and do not cause environmental pollution are in the spotlight as light sources of street luminaires. Outdoor lighting apparatuses using LEDs include lenses to collect light emitted from LEDs. There is a need for lens design to achieve light distribution suitable for a variety of environments.